


How Not To Kiss

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, they arent together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec has a sore lip and Magnus might be over-eager.





	How Not To Kiss

Magnus is restless, trying to occupy himself until Alec knocks on his door. They haven't seen each other in a few days, work having kept them both busy. Magnus can't help but get a tingling feeling in his fingers, a stress in his shoulders. He feels anxious, Alec can't get there soon enough. 

Magnus is making himself a drink, when the doorbell rings. He immediately puts down his glass and rushes over to the door. He doesn't try to play it cool, he wastes no time as he swings open the door to see a smiling Alec on the other side. 

Magnus notices some scratches on Alec's face, a bruise on his cheekbone. He will, no doubt, ask about them later. He already feels the concern bubbling in his chest. But right then, Magnus grabs Alec by the shirt and pulls him inside, close to his body. 

Magnus runs his hands up Alec's chest, one hand travelling to grip him by the shoulder. He kisses Alec almost aggressively, not letting any space come between them. He's so enamoured by the kiss, it takes him a minute to realise Alec isn't kissing him back. In fact, Alec isn't touching Magnus at all. He's just standing there.

Magnus feels a pang in his chest. Is Alec angry with him? Had Alec come with bad news, and Magnus had just thrown himself at him? Does it have something to do with the scratches on his face? 

Magnus takes a step back from Alec, keeping his hands on his shoulders. He looks him in the eyes. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Alec gives a half laugh, uncomfortable. 

"No, nothings wrong." 

Magnus clenches his jaw. Is it something he did? 

"Did I do something?" Magnus says. He's feeling worried now, so it almost comes out as a whisper. 

Panic flashes in Alec's eyes.

"No, no, you're perfect."

"Please tell me. I'll only think the worst if you don't." 

Alec rests his hands on Magnus' hips, squeezing him and pulling him closer. 

"It's nothing. I didn't want you to worry, which is why I didn't tell you. We confronted some demons, which is how I got these marks on my face. And so.... my lip hurts." 

Alec seems almost embarrassed to say it, but relief washes over Magnus. Of course he feels concern for his hurt boyfriend, but he can't help to feel relieved that it isn't something he'd done. 

"I wish you'd told me. I really thought it was me." 

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realise how much it hurt until you started kissing me, and I couldn't figure out how to tell you once we were in the middle of it. I really liked your enthusiasm, but I just couldn't." 

Magnus looks Alec in the eyes. He thinks of how he's so lucky with Alec. 

Magnus winds his arms around Alec's neck, bringing them even closer.

"I love you, Alexander. And I want you to tell me when something is wrong, no matter what." 

This makes Alec smile. 

"I know. I will. I didn't mean to make you worry, I'm sorry." 

"It's quite alright. I might not be able to kiss your lips for a while, but there are other places I can kiss" Magnus says with a glint in his eyes


End file.
